Some computers are not equipped with infrared (IR) transceivers for sending and receiving data via IR connections. However, many computer peripheral devices are equipped with IR transceivers that can be used to establish IR connections with other devices having IR transceivers. As such, IR adapters have been provided that can be connected to a computer in order for the computer to establish IR connections with peripheral devices having IR capabilities.
Unfortunately, some computer operating systems are unable to handle data from an IR adapter with a transmission rate of above a threshold transmission rate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced IR adapter.